


5 things Giles noticed about Buffy that had nothing to do with slaying

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto





	5 things Giles noticed about Buffy that had nothing to do with slaying

1\. When he first met her, he noted how small she was, somehow, he'd expected more.

2\. She'd grown into a woman; beautiful, strong, self-confident. He couldn't be more proud of her as she stood there, basking in the attention of her classmates.

3\. She weighed nothing, he thought as he carried her from the site of her fall.

4\. "You cut your hair," he said before she hugged him. He reveled in her closeness, enjoyed the embrace for what seemed an eternity.

5\. She'd regained some weight, got color back into her cheeks and smiled more. Rome had been good for her he thought as she smiled at him again.


End file.
